Season 3
by TheLadyInBlackAndPink
Summary: My take on Dark Angel season 3 where I attempt to tackle the questions that the series' abrupt end left us with. Feedback, suggestions are more than welcome! I only ask you to keep it respectful, please. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the television show Dark Angel or any of the characters. This is purely a work of fanfiction that I've created in hopes of tying up all the loose ends that the show left us with. Forewarning: I am a huge fan of Sandeman. Even though we never saw his face, he is still such an interesting character to me and I so dearly wish we got to meet him. I've noticed there's not a huge number of fanfiction regarding him. So, this story may focus a lot on the ever mysterious creator of Manticore. Feel free to leave respectful suggestions on how I may improve upon my writing or tips as to how I can stay true to all of the characters from the show. This first chapter is sort of rough, but I'm hoping to get better as the story progresses. Okay, enough rambling from me. Enjoy! ^-^ 3**

_Seattle_,_ Washington _

_2021_

"We're coming to you live from just outside the gates of Terminal City." Behind the well-dressed reporter woman stands Seattle PD, soldiers, and citizens rallying together against the transgenics. "It's been three days since we first brought you the hostile hostage situation in Jam Pony. The standoff between Seattle PD and the transgenics in Terminal City has appeared to come to a standstill. Neither one has made any moves, except for days ago when the transgenics raised what seems to be some sort of flag." Most of the seattle police are still on alert – guns drawn – waiting for the transgenics to be forced to come out for food and water. The soldiers are positioned much the same. Though, off to the side, presumably on break, some soldiers and police chat and smoke cigarettes. Other police and soldiers are busy keeping the angry crowd of people back. They wave signs with anti-transgenic messages and shout likewise.

"What do you think of what has happened here as of late?" The reporter asks, leaning the mic towards a man holding a beer bottle. "I think those freaks are a menace to society. We should just light Terminal City on fire, if you ask me. Burn all of those mutants and their flag to the ground!" The group of people behind him cheers.

Inside Jam Pony, Normal switches the TV off. "Bip, bip, bip! There's people waiting for their packages! I don't pay you lowlifes to sit around and waste precious oxygen." The disgruntled, as usual, employees of Jam Pony mumble about Normal and walk up to receive packages from him to deliver. After handing out packages, Normal leans on the counter and looks around. Something is missing at Jam Pony. Or more like _someones_ are missing.

Meanwhile, in Terminal City, there's nothing short of a party taking place. "Damn, boo. Forget Crash. I'm gonna start coming here to get my swerve on." Original Cindy smiles. Max looks around at the transgenics drinking, betting, joking, arguing, and laughing. She gives a single nod. "I guess we have a lot to celebrate. We made it. We're here together, even got our own flag to represent. And we got a brand new addition." Max smiles at the baby Gem's holding and rocking. Her smile fades. Although, they have a lot to celebrate, she knows they also have a lot to worry about.

Original Cindy takes her hand. "Listen, boo, it's gon' be aight. This whole thing is gonna come full circle and it'll all work out. Somehow, someway, it's all gon' come correct again. You'll see." Despite the confidence in her words, neither girls look too sure - especially not Max.

Over at Joshua's former place, Logan's busy doing what he does best, hard at work on his computer. He hopes to soon have Eyes Only up and running again, but that's still a work in progress. He needs to be extra sure he can't be traced a second time. He's running out of places to stay. However, this current matter he's at work on isn't Eyes Only related, it's Sandeman related. Logan has recreated his chart on one of Joshua's easels. He is still desperate to find a cure. Even though Max is with Alec now, he just needs to be able to hold Max's hand without dropping dead and without needing the use of gloves. Yet, finding Sandeman's proving to be harder than searching for a needle in a haystack. The scientist who started all of this definitely knew how to drop off the face of the Earth. There's no word on the informant net or anywhere else on him. Logan sighs in frustration while running a hand through his hair.

Somewhere in Canada. A college professor is on break with a colleague. "Have you heard what's happening over in the states? Word is, there's real live mutants on the loose. Made in a lab and everything. Escapees from some covert government military operation, project "Manticore" or something. There's talk that some of them may have even jumped the border and may very well be living right next to us." The middle aged man says enthusiastically to the older. The older pauses in drinking his coffee for a moment to regard the other man. He sits the mug down on the shared, white table and smiles. "Jim, you've watched far too many science fiction movies, if you are sincerely entertaining the notion there are "mutants" who were "made in a lab" running amok. The sheer technology that would be needed to create such creatures is currently inconceivable." With that the older of the two grabs his cane and slowly stands up, leaving his coffee and the younger man behind.

Later that day, still somewhere in Canada. The older professor from before is making his way home. On his way, he passes a middle aged man and woman on the street, shouting and handing out newspapers. The thick, black headlines are bold and clear. "First America, Next Canada: The Transgenic Invasion Upon Us!" The professor almost glares at the two but manages to stop himself. He rubs his head and continues on his way.

Back in the United States of America things are growing heated, not just among the ordinaries and transgenics. "The Phalanx are our best warriors. The elite of the elite. How were they not able to successfully kill that single piece of transgenic scum, 452?!" A conclave member shouts at another. The other shakes her head. "I wish I knew." The other, the older man we saw at Ray's initiation , huffs in anger. "She, this one freak, could bring down thousands and thousands of years of tradition. All of our hard work would be in vain!" The woman nods. "I know." The two share a look.

"Got anything on Sandeman yet?" Max asks Logan via a computer screen. She still being in Terminal City and him at Joshua's former residence. Logan shakes his head, disappointed. "Notta. Zilch. Not a single lead, or a single piece of information. It might as well be like the guy never existed." "Father exists." Joshua caught the conversation and speaks up. Max and Logan look at him. Logan nods. "I know, Joshua. Someone had to invent Manticore, after all. It's just... your father is very good at disappearing." Max looks back at Logan. No Sandeman may mean no cure. Where's a Manticore geek when you need one?

In another part of Terminal City, Mole approaches Alec. "We're running low on supplies here. Someone's gotta make a run." Alec looks around at the multitude of transgenics. "Right. Uh, I'll go talk to Max." Alec leaves and finds Max. "We've... kind of got a situation here." "What stupid thing did you do this time, Alec?" Max asks, exasperated.

Alec looks offended. "Hey! Why do you always assume I've done something?" "Because you usually do." Max replies. "Well, I haven't. ...It's supplies. You know, things needed to sustain us. Food, water, etc. We're starting to run low." Max looks troubled. "And we can't just go outside and steal them like we used to before the whole hostage stunt." Alec adds. He shrugs. "Unless we want to get shot at by soldiers and police, which I dunno about you, but I've had plenty of for a lifetime."

Max has seemingly tuned out Alec and is trying to work on a plan. "Just tell everyone to sit tight. I'll figure something out." Alec looks dissatisfied with that. "Alright, but if you don't come up with something in twenty-four hours, you get to explain that to Mole aka the big, trigger happy, lizard guy." He slaps her on the back and walks away. Max looks up and around, taking a breath. Leading a nation of freaks is proving to be more challenging than she considered. And she still has that whole, whacky breeding cult business on her mind. Why is she the savior of humanity and how is she supposed to save everyone's asses?

"Fe'nos tol." A familiar voice rings over the phone. Ames White replies grimly. "Fe'nos tol." "Ames, do I really need to remind you how important seeing 452 dead is to me, to us, to our ancestors?" "She got lucky this time. It won't happen again." There's silence on the other end for a few heartbeats. "Ames, the conclave has been graciously patient with you, but our patience is wearing thin. This is your last chance to bring down 452. If you can't do your job, we will find someone who can. Fe'nos tol." "Fe'nos tol" Ames replies and closes his cellphone sharply. He vows to himself that this time he will get rid of the raging pain in his ass, 452, once and for all. He's more determined than ever before. "Your time, and luck, is up, filthy transgenic bitch. I will redeem myself and this family." He pulls out his cell phone and calls the Phalanx. "Fe'nos tol. It's time to discuss our new plan for putting an end to 452."

Running out time, the twenty-four hours almost up, Max hesitates then pulls out her cell. "Logan, we need supplies and we can't exactly walked out the front door and go into town to get them." Logan thinks for a beat. "Alright. I'll see what I can do. There's a contact of mine. He has a small group that might be able to deliver some supplies to Terminal City.

The next day, a young Asian man and four others of varying diversities meet just outside of the gates of Terminal City. Two of the people with him start a fight among the ralliers and the police and soldiers' attention is drawn to the scene, moving to break it up. The man, the leader, and two others take the opportunity to slip through a hole in the fence. They quickly hide behind a wall and move swiftly and discreetly to Terminal City where they meet Max. They're each carrying a backpack. "This ought to be enough to hold you over for a day more or a couple." They hand over the backpacks. Max nods. It's not perfect, but it's something. "Thanks." "Just doing a job for Eyes Only." The leader says with a shrug.

Later that night. "Did you get the supplies alright?" Logan asks Max, Alec, and Joshua from the screen. Alec nodded. "Yeah, but you know this isn't a long term solution, right? I mean it's going to take more than a few backpacks to keep this place goin'." He looks around and then back at Logan. Logan sighs. "I know. Me and Max will figure something more permanent out." Getting the feeling he's not needed, Alec causally throws his hands up in surrender and walks off to go do something. "I can see he's still a real joy." Logan comments as he watches the young transgenic walk off. "Oh, yes. One of the many ever present pains in my ass." Max replies with a smile. Logan returns the smile. Terminal City lives to see another day.

Outside the gates, the angry crowd stays at it and the news keeps reporting. Over in Canada, the news is spreading onto their airways. Inside an old, small house, a voice comes through a radio, speaking of the events unfolding in the U.S. and the growing fear that some of the "mutants" have made their way into the country. The hand of an old man is seen quickly switching it off. His back is to us, but he seems lost in thought as he throws on a jacket and exits the house.

In the U.S. the Phalanx are working out and Ames is off somewhere playing golf. His mind is far from easy as he works on devising a foolproof plan to terminate 452 while angrily hitting golf balls into the water.

No longer able to sit on top the Space Needle, Max sits on top the roof of Terminal City. The fiery torches of the angry people glow in the darkness. _Leading a nation of Manticore creations is possibly one of toughest, biggest responsibilities I've ever taken on. But I let them all out, I have to look after them. Our kind has to stick together, now more than ever. I guess I'll just take this bitch one day at a time. We got through today. We'll see how tomorrow goes. Then there's this whole thing between Logan and I. He's going to find out the truth about Alec and I sometime. Not to mention the whole psycho breeding cult on my back. How much can one girl take?_

Joshua appears behind her, sensing her unease. "It's going to be okay, little fella." He looks over at the city. "...Right, big fella." Max responds, not sounding as confident and leans against Joshua.


	2. Chapter 2: Fight Exposure with Exposure

******Disclaimer: I do not own the television show Dark Angel or any of the characters. This is purely a work of fanfiction that I've created in hopes of tying up all the loose ends that the show left us with.**

Alec's walking around a market, getting food, when he overhears some guys talking; the huge familiars they encountered at Jam Pony. He hides out of sight and listens. He hears them talking about a plan to attack Max and the rest of them again. Once they have cleared out, so does Alec. He sprints opposite of them, towards Terminal City.

He busts in. "Max, Max, we have a problem!" Max and the rest of the gang are taking advantage of the somewhat peaceful day and are chowing down on pizza. Joshua looks up from his latest painting. It's of Ordinaries and Transgenics living side by side: Logan, Sketchy, and Original Cindy are all in it. Max drops her slice of pizza on the box and walks over to Alec.

"What is it? Get yourself in trouble again and need me to save your ass?" She folds her arms.

Alec slightly glares. "Not exactly. Ames and those familiar creeps have come up with a new plan to attack us."

Max shrugs. "So? We'll just kick their ass like we did last time."

Alec shakes his head. "They've called in for backup. I don't know how many, but it sounded like a lot. And didn't you say one of their creepy kids pinned you up to a wall with his mind? How are we supposed to compete against that?" Rare, but worry is getting the best of Alec.

Max starts to look alarmed as she thinks about his words. Logan. They need to fill Logan in on this new information and devise a plan of action together.

Meanwhile in Canada, a biology professor is turning in his resignation papers. "Really, Dr.? But you're one of the best biology professors this university's had in years! You can't be serious?" The old man nods. "But I am. ...I'm needed elsewhere now." His words are cryptic. The slightly younger, head of the school takes his time thinking. "Did some other school offer you more money? We'll top whatever they've offered you!" The professor sighs. "No, it is... not quite like that. I apologize, but I really must leave for reasons that are personal. It is a family matter." Left with no other options, the dean reluctantly nods. "If you do get things sorted out, there will always be a need for you here." The professor pauses and then nods before turning and walking away.

Max and the rest of the transgenics have told Logan the news and currently they are all contemplating what their next move should be. One of the transgenics speaks up, the ice man. "What if we expose the familiars? We could convince Eyes Only to do a broadcast of his, exposing the familiars, the way they exposed us." Despite his conflict with the other, Mole thinks and then voices his approval of the idea. Several other transgenics then follow. Alec and Max look at each other. "Well, what do you think, Logan?" Max asks. "Could you get Eyes Only to do it?" Logan takes several moments to think. "We'd have to gather substantial evidence. Eyes Only won't move on this unless he has some kind of proof to give the people." Everyone thinks. "In that case, I think it's time we pay Sketchy a visit. He is all enthusiastic about reporting lately. Let's give him a new story." Alec smirks slightly and nods. Logan nods as well. For a brief second, Logan and Alec catch each other's gaze and share an awkward look. Even though Logan acts like he's accepting of it, there is an awkward tension between the two over Max.

On the plane to America, the professor looks like he's sleeping but he is actually deep in thought. He wonders if he ever will go back to the university, or if he'll stay in Seattle once he returns. Most of all, he wonders how things have changed. _Is the government still running Manticore?_ From the news, it appears they've lost all control. Everything they stole from him has literally blown up in their face. But are they still running another base somewhere else? _What ever became of C.J. And Ames?_ His two biological sons. What had their fates been? Did C.J. manage to survive or had the cult had him killed? Was Ames still so loyal to their traditions or had he renounced them in favor of protecting his little brother? The professor sighs. He needs to prepare to find answers which he may not like. _But most of all, his biggest worry and fear is, if his "special one" is still alive?_ If she is dead, then there is no hope for the world. There simply isn't enough time for the old professor to create a new cure from scratch. The risks are endless, something could have went wrong in her DNA and caused her death or she could have been in the fire, that the U.S. government no doubt recklessly set. _Damn them! If only they'd known how important she is. They have no idea what they may have done!_ He takes a breath to relax. He's getting ahead of himself. Though, the odds of her survival aren't great, there is a chance she's still alive. She's strong. He made her that way. Hopefully, strong enough to still be alive.

The two take back streets to Jam Pony, both of them wearing sunglasses reminiscent of the Men in Black and long trench coats with the collars turned up and hats. They can't risk being seen. As soon as they enter the door of the building, they ditch the lame disguises. Normal is a bit surprised. "Well, well, well, look what we have here. What brings our former transgenic messengers to Jam pony?" Everyone stops and looks. Original Cindy instantly runs over to Max and pulls her into a tight hug. "Missed you, boo." Given how toxic Terminal City is to humans, Cindy doesn't get to see Max as much as she would like. Max hugs her back, patting her on the back. "Missed you too, Cindy." Sketchy stops what he was doing, which is really nothing, and looks at his two transgenic friends and former coworkers. "Sketchy! Just the man we wanted to see!" Alec calls as he approaches the human, who still carries a camera around his neck. "Uh... r-really? I'm the man you came here to see?" Though Sketchy has mostly come to terms with the fact that Max and Alec aren't completely human, it's still unnerving to find out he is the reason they're here. "Sure you are, Sketch!" Max calls, a little too happily for her, as she joins them. "We got a new story for you." She adds, patting him on the chest.

"Yo-you do?" Sketchy looks at them with a mix of nervousness and confusion. "Yep. It's really groundbreaking too." Alec adds. Of course, overhearing their plotting, Original Cindy saunters over. "What is this Original Cindy is hearing about some big news story?" She looks at the three of them, hands on her hips. "You know that story that was going around for a little bit in World Weekly about an ancient breeding cult?" "Yeah, so?" Sketchy replies. "Well, it's true. That's who those bozos were who broke into Jam Pony and came after us. They're the ones responsible for exposing us to Seattle and all of the world." Max answers. Original Cindy speaks up, "Suga, you mean they're the reason all this whack business has been going down?" Max and Alec nod. "What does this have to do with me?" Sketchy asks, bewildered. "Well, you see, we thought they could use a taste of their own poison." Alec begins. Then, Max adds, "Yeah, and we figured who better than to help us out then our good friend, Sketchy, our very own neighbor reporter?" Max adds, with a smirk. Sketchy gulps, his eyes widen and he takes a step back. "No, no, no, no. There's no way I'm getting myself tangled up in that mess. It's dangerous." Original Cindy rolls her eyes. "Oh, and chasing the scoop about transgenics on the loose wasn't dangerous? I didn't see the danger stopping you then, fool." "Yeah, and you owe us for all the trouble you've caused us by trying "to get the scoop" on us." Max adds. Sketchy thinks about that for a moment. "Plus, just imagine, it's the story of the century. You report this and you're sure to go down in history, Sketch." Alec adds, slinging his arm around Sketchy's neck and looking up all starry-eyed, waving his left arm across the air for emphasis. "But I'm just a lowly reporter for some trash magazine, as you guys say. You really think I can get all of Seattle and the world to believe me?" He asks. Max's turn. "Nope. That's why we've also enlisted the help of another friend, Eyes Only." Sketchy's eyes widen, more in shock and excitement than horror this time. "You got someone as big as Eyes Only to get on board? You mean I'd be working with him on this?" Max nods, "Oh yeah. You'd definitely be helping him on this story. You wouldn't be working side by side in person, but you'd still be helping him out." Sketchy thinks. "Alright, guys. I'm in." Max and Alec smile. Original Cindy is standing to the side arms crossed and tapping her foot. "Hey! Aint nobody gonna ask O.C. to join in on this bitch?" Max thinks about that. "You really want in, Cindy?" "Boo, I've been down with chu since the very beginning of all this. Of course, I want in!" Max nods. "Then, it's settled. For the next few days or so, we're all going to be reporters. Getting the scoop on the hottest story Seattle will ever see." Just then Normal chimes in. "Bip! Bip! Bip! Last time I checked, two of you deadbeats are still employed here, unfortunately. Packages, people, packages! I don't pay you to stand around here and shoot the breeze on company time!" O.C. and Max roll their eyes, smiling at each other and waving, as the four break up. Original Cindy and Sketchy walk over to go get packages. Alec and Max begin putting on their disguises again. As the four go to exit Jam Pony, Max speaks. "We'll meet back here tonight and take it from there." Sketchy and Cindy nod and take off on their bikes.

"You really think this will work?" Alec asks Max as they duck through side streets and markets to get back to Terminal City. Max takes a deep breath. "...I hope it does." That doesn't do much to reassure Alec, but he keeps silent for once. Max is deep in thought even as she keeps an eye out for anyone who might give them trouble. Truthfully, Max doesn't exactly like the idea of putting her friends in danger like this, but what choice do they have? Ames and the cult have the advantage of having humans against transgenics. Transgenics need to level the playing field some, by showing humanity who their real enemy is, if they want a chance at beating those cult creeps.

Eventually the plane lands at Seattle airport and the old man exits the aircraft. He keeps a sharp eye out for anyone who looks suspicious. He needs to do all he can to avoid familiars, which is challenging since they are hard to pick out from a crowd. He had heard on the news that there is a large group of transgenics held up in, what is now named, "Terminal City". A worker, in the terminal of the airport, offers people maps as they pass by. He doesn't need one. He knows the way to Terminal City well. It had once been his lab, where he spent almost all of his time, years and years ago. However, now that he thinks about it, he will have to find an alternate way in. He recalls from the news images, the direct route is heavy surrounded by angry, ignorant citizens and law enforcement. He sighs. This is an error on his part. He should have planned an alternate way in beforehand. He goes back and accepts a city map from the man. It seems there is still some planning to be done before he can find out if the child he made - with the cure - is in Terminal City or not. But he does need to get out of public as soon as possible.

Every moment he stays out, he risks encountering a familiar. He pauses to think of where to go from here. He usually thinks things through better than this. The only place which comes to mind is his old house. The place where him and his wife raised their two sons for a short time, before everything fell apart. It is decided then. He will try his old address. Of course, he has no idea if it has been torn down or resold, but it is the only place he has a chance of having enough privacy and silence to think of a way to get into Terminal City.

He has gotten a taxi and it isn't long before he is at his old doorstep. It hasn't been torn down. That's encouraging. And it doesn't look like anyone has lived here since him and his family. He tries the door. It's locked. Perhaps, he locked it when he left and no one has touched it since. He takes the key out of his pocket and puts it in the keyhole. He has kept it all these years as a reminder of the life he once had. As he turns the key and opens the door he is met with a young man aiming a small hand gun directing in his face. "Stop right there and tell me who you are and what you're doing here." The man orders. Looking down, Sandeman merely chuckles lightly to himself. Raising his head slightly, he looks the other in the eyes."I believe it should be the other way around. You see, I should be asking you what _you_ are doing here, young man. I am the last owner of this house and all."

With eyes wide as can be in disbelief, Logan takes a step back, lowering his gun. "Wait, you mean... you're...?"

"Dr. Sandeman, that's right." He pauses. "You seem to know who I am, yet I don't know who you are." He replies as he steps inside with the help of his cane. Normally, he wouldn't have given up his name so easily to a stranger, but this man already seemed to know who he was. No point in trying to hide his identity.

"Logan Cale. I've been searching for you, actually. ...Didn't think you'd randomly show up on my – or your – doorstep." He begins as goes back over to his computer chair. He is just about ready to have Eyes Only up again.

Sandeman raises an eyebrow and regards Cale. "And why is that?"

Logan isn't sure how to begin. Finding Sandeman had seemed hopeless and now here he is right in front of him. He is pretty much what Logan expected. Old, slightly taller than Logan. Logan had no idea what kind of personality to expect from him, so his seeming kindness is a pleasant surprise.

"Actually, we've been searching for you."

Sandeman looks curious but slightly dreadful. He was hoping that Logan hadn't meant "we" as in familiars and they will jump out at any moment. "We?" He asks, a bit anxiously anticipating the answer.

"Max and I."

Sandeman looks blank at that. "Max? I'm afraid you've lost me, Logan."

Logan hadn't known that Sandeman doesn't know her name. "Maybe you'd know her better by her barcode number, 452." There's a bit of resentful tension in Logan's voice as he stares as his computer, only glancing at Sandeman.

Sandeman knows as soon as the other says "barcode" that he must be referring to one of his transgenics. Then, he says the number and it only takes a short moment for the scientist to make the connection and remember exactly who Logan is speaking of. "She...? She's here!" He exclaims with excitement, joy and relief display on his face.

Logan nods, now turning his full attention to the creator of the woman he loves "And she – we – need your help with something."

Again, Sandeman looks slightly curious and then thoughtful. "Go on, explain. I'm listening."

It's a little pass 11:30 pm as the four "reporters" meet outside Jam Pony. Most of the angry citizens have gone home to their families and their beds. The soldiers, police, and federal agents are still out, but they look far more relaxed; chatting and eating. It is perfect for the two transgenics as they have the advantage of being able to see better than humans at night. They don't even need to wear full disguises this time, just jackets with the collars turned up and hats. Max, Alec, and Logan had been hard at work earlier in the day trying to find out where the cult currently is, since Logan and Max had made them leave the school. Turns out they are set up in a new, more remote town, posing as another private boarding school. Sketchy takes a seat behind Alec on his bike and Original Cindy takes a seat behind Max on hers. "Hey, why do you get Original Cindy?" Alec asked, as he looks back at Sketchy. He smells. "Because, fool, aint no way Original Cindy is getting that up close and personal with _a male_." Max chuckles and Alec rolls his eyes before they speed off into the night. All four carrying cameras around their necks.

To Be Continued.

A/N: And that's where I'm leaving off for this chapter. Sorry, I've been slow on updating! I have not abandon this story! I'm just busy and ideas for this story have been hard to come up with. I'm trying hard to make a believable season 3 because like a lot of you, I deeply wish Dark Angel had gotten a season 3 as well. We needed at least one more season or a movie! I will try to update again soon. I can't make any promises but I will try, since I did leave off on a sort of cliffhanger here. Until next time, all my fellow DA fans! :) Oh and to the reviewer who suggest I do something with Logan's ability to walk failing him, I will! I will! I had heard that the writers mentioned that happening in season 3, so I will include that somewhere along the line. Maybe Sandeman can come up with a cure for that too? Who knows! Also, thanks so much for the reviews, and such, everyone! :)


End file.
